Red Headed Mess
by Holland92
Summary: The first time you see her she is ridiculed. When you finally say hello her eyes are full of sadness and pain. But when she looks into yours you see a glimmer, a small glimmer of hope. Anna x Reader M: For violence, strong language, may contain other aspects in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Help me please" you hear a muffled and fragile voice call out. The blood was pouring out the large wound on your head, your hair was drenched in the warm and sticky liquid. Looking down at your hands they too was covered in blood. You look up and the sight before you makes your blood run dry and you end up vomiting on the passengers seat. 'What have I done?' you think to yourself before painfully pulling yourself out of the wreckage that was once your car. Then you hear it again, the same voice only more clear now and ridden with pain. "Please help me! You cant leave me here please!" You look at the car that you had hit and see the young woman in the back of the car tears streaming down her face mixed in with the blood that was leaving from a large wound in her head. You use what strength you can muster and drag yourself to the wreckage and the first thing you notice is the man in the drivers seat, leant over the wheel bleeding from his eyes, ears and nose and most definitely not breathing. _'I killed him..'_ it finally dawns on you the damage you have caused and you look over to the passenger, a woman who was barely breathing and mostly choking on the smoke and fumes been emitted from the car. Hearing a cough and a whimper you look to the back seat where the young woman was staring at you through puffy eyes tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Please, I don't want to die, help please" she pleaded. before she started to choke on the fumes and smoke just like the woman in the front of the car. Using some more strength you did not realise you had you managed to break the window but the pain in your side brought you to a halt. looking down and seeing bloody pouring from your side made you think there was more damage to you than originally thought. Suddenly your hear sirens in the distance and make a quick decision. "I'll go find them! and bring them here to help" you say softly trying to soothe the young woman. "You will come back wont you?" she asked grinding her teeth through what you can imagine was considerable pain. "Yes". "Promise?" she whimpered, her eyes staring into yours. "I promise" you reply looking away. And then you took off, trying your best to run and get help and keep your promise to this girl. But you didn't, you began to run in the opposite direction to the sirens and kept running until your legs gave out down a back alley. Looking at your bloody hands and out of breath you fall to the ground. Tears began to fall from your eyes as you started to whimper yourself, out of pain but mostly cowardice and leaving that poor girl to die, frightened and afraid thinking that she would survive this when you knew the harsh reality she wouldn't. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" you cried out loud as you slowly succumbed to tiredness and your injuries.

 **AN: Hey guys and girls. Welcome to my very first story, ever! I have been a fan of the Frozen fandom since I found it and have never had the courage to post anything. But seeing that there is a lack of Anna X reader stories I decided that this is my time! But I do hope you enjoy this journey with me and if there are any problems or any advice you could give me I would appreciate it! Thankyou!**


	2. 5 Years Later

Chapter One: 5 years later

Today was the day, you start your new job and new life at one of the most powerful companies on the entire plant, if not the most powerful. Arendelle Industries. You was absolutely ecstatic when you found out you had been given the job. Coming from a family where you wasn't well off but never went for nothing, gaining a job here means you are essentially set for life. Although none of that will matter if you can not get there on time, since the traffic gods do not seem to be in your favour on this day. In the centre of the mass of cars, trucks and vans was you, sat there on your F/C push bike. Blowing your H/C hair out of your eyes you look at your watch and realise you are going to be late, very late the way things are going.

An hour and a half later and an hour late for your first day you finally make it to Arendelle Industries, the building looks like nothing you have ever seen, at least one hundred stories high and made of ice blue glass, you know that this is where you are meant to be, locking your bike up you run inside to the reception expecting to be stopped by security wondering why a sweaty person would be running through the halls out of breathing freaking out over the size and beauty of the building. You never ran into any though as you ran up to the main desk. "Hi! My name is Y/N I was meant to start here today, an hour ago! I am so sorry about this the traffic was not on my side today can you.." you was breathless by the time the receptionist put her hand up with a light hearted chuckle. "Do not worry Y/N, a lot of people haven't made it on time today, do not worry too much if it is nothing you can control it is not your fault is it?" she smiled politely at you and went to her computer. "My name is Gerda if you was wondering dear, it says on the files here that you will be working on the 22nd floor in the stock department offices, your main priority while here will be to keep an eye on stock changes, and making spreadsheets on what comes in and goes out. Yes this will be a…." you are listening intently to Gerda when you notice someone out the corner of your eye takes your interest, a young woman, looks to be about your age walks past slowly with her head down. What makes you pay attention to her though is the beauty of her hair, from what you can see she has breathtakingly beautiful strawberry blonde hair which is in two pigtails on either side of her head. "…and so I hope that now you know what you will be doing here you will be able to fit just right in with the team upstairs" Gerda finished up snapping you back to reality. You look back in the direction the red head was walking but she has disappeared. "so here is your id card which will give you access to the elevator just down the hall. And I hope you enjoy your time working here at Arendelle Industries." "Thank you Gerda, this is the opportunity of a life time and I do not aim to ruin it" you reply eagerly before finding your way to the elevator.

While walking to the elevator your mind seems to wander back to who the mystery girl was _'maybe I will get to see her later today or tomorrow?'_ you think to yourself with a smile. _'you know she wont be interested don't you?'_ the voice at the back of your head spat bitterly causing your smile to fade. _'After what you did five years ago if she knew she would call you a monster, a murderer, a coward'_. The elevator opens and you press the button for floor 22. As the elevator ascends to your knew workplace you lean against the wall and shut your eyes. "I'm so sorry" you sigh to nobody in particular.

 **AN: Hi again! Got a couple of chapters just about ready to upload just tweaking to my standards (they might be low for my first fic but I still want to do my best) there might be another chapter in a few hours so fingers crossed eh? Again thank you for reading and if you have any tips or advice for me let me know please. Peace!**


	3. Lonely Girl

Chapter Two – Lonely Girl

After an agonizing wait in the elevator you step out onto floor 22. Compared to the reception and lobby there was a massive difference in appearance, while the lobby felt warm and inviting this floor had the opposite effect. Walls were peeling, the wooden floor was faded and covered in shoe marks which clearly hadn't been cleaned or looked after in a long time. Sighing you walk over to the closest person at their desk to introduce yourself. "Ahem hi, I'm new here and I'm not exactly sure where I am meant to be sat I was wondering if you may know where I will be doing my work and what I will be doing" you chuckled nervously at your mouth vomit. "well I know what I will be doing with spreadsheets and stuff I just wondered how it will all be done and what..." you are rudely cut off by your work mate when they push their hand in your face and grunted at you. "Another person who talks too much, that's just what we fucking need" the way he spat at you made you recoil slightly and look down embarrassed. "you're over there next to the window, get to work."

You quickly made your way to your desk while greeting all your work colleagues on the way. Well you would if they had glanced at you for more than a second to give you an ugly look and return to their work. Not feeling too welcome you sat down at your desk and decided to make use of your window seat. Opening the window only brought more disappointment though when the only view you had was of a wall of the building next to yours. Feeling a bit nosy you look over at your neighbours desk and see what's on there. Surprisingly there is not really much on there other than a few stacks of paper and a small little plush toy of a snowman. _'maybe it belongs to their child? That or they really like snowmen'_ you chuckled at this and deciding you have done enough snooping you start to work.

After an hour or so of getting to grips with what you have to do, which you find to be relatively easy and learnt pretty fast you start to think _'if I'm getting paid this much just to this I wonder how much some of the top guys are making?' You're_ suddenly dragged out of your thoughts by a commotion coming out of what appears to be the managers office on this floor. "And make sure this doesn't happen again Anderson! I am sick and tired of telling you!" a mans voice bellows from the cracked open door. "I do not care if you consider it important to take what you consider personal calls during work hours. From now on if you answer your phone during work I will personally take your phone and tell whoever it is on the other end to go fuck themselves!"

' _Jeez what's this guys problem?'_ before you can think into what it may be you see a monster of a man walk through the now open door. _'He's massive!'_ you scream in your head, the man in person was even more intimidating than his voice. At least 7 feet tall and 300 pounds he towers over every single person on the room, even more so since everybody is sat down. You then notice that everyone is facing towards his office snickering and giggling at each other _'what are they laughing at? They seriously can not be laughing at whoever just had an earful off that behemoth of a man?'_ as is turns out they were doing just that. "I'm sorry Mr oaken sir, I promise I wont do it again" a voice whispers as quiet as a mouse. Suddenly your eyes widen when you notice two red braids walk through the door.

' _its her'_ you excitedly think, _'its really her! She works on this floor! And she is heading right over to the desk…' before_ you can finish what you was thinking you see her suddenly collapse on the floor and the entire room burst out laughing at her. "careful freak!" one guy laughed out loud "my foot was there" the girl looked down at the ground, tears ready to fall when she tried to pull herself to her feet when again she was pushed back down with such force she let out a small shriek. After seeing this you've had enough and run towards her and push the attacker away grabbing him by the collar of his shirt "Back. Off. Now." you threaten through gritted teeth, eyes never leaving his, watching his every move. Seeing fear in his eyes you smile shoving him back into his seat. Turning back to the young woman who's looking down at the floor still, the tears have started falling now. Seeing this crushes you, _'how could anyone do this to her? She seems harmless, wanting to mind her own business'_ you think to yourself as you lean down to help her up. Just before you go to touch her she flinches away which causes you to jump back not wanting to intrude in her personal space. "do not touch me!" she shouts, everyone is now watching you and the mystery woman with keen eyes. Waiting excitedly like a pack of vultures on their next meal. "I don't want your god damned pity" standing up she doesn't even glance back at you as she sits at her desk, Leaving you stood in the middle of the room all eyes on you. "don't even try talking to the freak kiddo" came someone's voice in the corner of the room. "why do you think your desk was empty since she got here?"

Looking around for the person who decided to voice their rubbish that you had no intention of listening to you couldn't figure out who it was. Deciding that you don't want to be the centre of attention any longer you sit back down and notice the tears in this poor girls eyes, staring into nothingness as she slowly rubs the small snowman doll on her desk. ' _she seems lonely'_ thinking to yourself. ' _well we have that in common then don't we?'_ That damned voice in the back of your mind starting again.

 **AN: Hello again, so soon?! I am on a serious roll here just sprouting anything and everything that comes to mind. Also next chapter is the chapter you finally speak to our mystery girl (I wonder who it could be eh?) wink wink hint hint. Let me know how this is going please and any advice would be appreciated! Peace!**


	4. My Name?

Chapter Three – My name?

After what felt like an eternity the bell signalling that it was lunch time rang, slowly getting up and stretching your back, feeling it crack in several places, been sat down for too long was never something you was fond of. Much preferring to keep active and moving as much as possible. You see everyone becoming much more chirpier and talking to one another. Everyone except the redhead next you, who instead of walking to the canteen pulled a packed lunch from her bag, seemingly preferring to eat at her desk instead of with what can only be seen as her abusers. ' _you should say something to her, let her know_ _you're_ _not like these arseholes'_ a voice in your head spoke up _'it_ _doesn't_ _matter if you do or not, she will just ignore you like she has all morning, just the same as everyone else'._ Ignoring both voices you decide to ask her if she would like to join you. Just before you ask her though the voice you didn't want to hear decided to perk up ' _how do you think she would feel knowing she is talking to a killer?'_ stopping in your tracks you agree with the third unwanted voice swirling around in your head. Turning on your heel towards the canteen. What you didn't see though was the mystery girl look up from her dinner with a barely noticeable smile gracing her face, watching you walk way with your head hung low.

"so then, when I was finished, I wiped it on her brand new jacket and threw her out!" you heard a voice as you walked into the canteen along with an uproar of laughter from the story said man just told. "Oh look here, its the freaks saviour, don't worry we wont do it again we swear" he said in mock fear, cowering away and earning laughs from the group again. Ignoring him you sat alone in the corner and began with your dinner. The same guy walks up and sits opposite you with a smug grin on his face. Along with that and his Auburn hair, ridiculously long side burns you already knew this was one guy you wanted to avoid. "I'm busy here" you spoke up, "just go back to doing your thing whatever that was". The man just chuckled and held his hand out "The name is Hans, Hans Westergard" reluctantly you take his hand and shake it back, "Y/N, pleasure now I'm going to get back to my dinner" with no regard for his reply you went back to picking at some crisps. This seemed to be grinding on Hans who had a look of anger in his eyes which was gone as quickly as it came. "you want to know why we call her the freak?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows at you. "you know you do, its quite a funny story actually"

' _break his nose'_ you hear come from the back of your mind, causing you to chuckle causing a look of confusion on Hans face, you figured you should reply. "would I like to know why you decide to pick on one woman who sits by herself quiet all day not bothering anyone of you while you relentlessly torment and seclude her?" you're looking him in the eyes now, anger clear as day on your face. "no I would not like to know, now please leave". It seems like that had done the trick as he stood up and began to walk off. ' _finally some peace and quiet'_ smiling to yourself you finally begin to have lunch. That was until a cup of coffee came flying your direction hitting you square in the face. "watch out hero!" Hans laughs "they're a common occurrence here if you're a freak or hero, don't worry, the freak will get the same shortly." Coffee dripping down your face, covering your H/C hair, you pack up your dinner and head to the rest room. ' _this is not how I expected today to go at all'_ You chuckle to yourself clearing most of the now warm beverage from your hair and face. Instead of going back to the canteen you go back to your desk to finish to finish your lunch thinking by now the mystery girl must've left to go elsewhere.

But she hadn't, she was sat at her desk still headphones in eyes closed, dead to the world around her.

You don't want to disturb her so you try to walk slowly past her. Which goes horribly wrong when you end up dropping your half eaten sandwich on her lap. Causing her to open her eyes in shock and stare at you angrily. ' _if looks could kill, I would be a goner for sure'_. "I'm sorry you suddenly say, grabbing the remnants of your sandwich and putting it in the bin. Its only when you look back at her you notice she has her head held low but still looking in your direction. _'_ _What is that look on her face? Sadness? Does she regret acting like she did?'_ You then notice she is looking at the coffee stains down your suit. "Hans" you state dryly, this gets a cringe from her. "turns out heroes aren't looked up to here, instead we're booed like the villains" you chuckle, sitting down at your desk when she suddenly speaks up. "Why?" she whispers. "why put yourself through that just to stop them?" getting more confident and louder the more she goes on, but still never looking you in the eyes. "I'm used to it now, for nearly 5 years I have dealt with this alone. Why help?" tears leaving her eyes again. You didn't even have to think about your reply instantly replying with a thin smile "because you might have had to deal with it alone for the past five years, but after this morning looks like you have a buddy to go through it with you. I've known Hans for twenty minutes and I already want to wipe this filthy floor with his side burns." and then you heard it, the most angelic laugh you have ever had witness to in your life. It might only been for a few seconds and you would've missed it if not for the silence in the room. but it was still there. It was only then when she finally looked you in the eyes and you could see her for all her beauty. Freckles covered her face, not in a bad way though, in the way it was as if the sun had personally kissed each and every one to give it life. Her red hair in twin braids even more dazzling this close. Intertwined within one of them was what appears to be a pure blonde strand, the one in a million. Her tear stained cerulean eyes looking straight into yours you saw many things, pain, sorrow, anger, questioning. But what you saw the most in her eyes was when she beamed an angelic smile right at you you saw hope, a small glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe not everyone here was out to hurt her.

"Anna, My name is Anna"

 **AN: Well there you are guys and gals. The mystery girl has finally given her name and its Anna!**

 **Well who didn't see that coming anyway? Ill just go over here for a bit now.**

 **Also as I am finishing this I have already had 200 views! Thank you so much this means the world to me!**

 **But on a more serious note I am really enjoying writing this, I've been sat here for four or five hours at least writing, re writing and just full on enjoying myself. Thank you for reading and reviews would be appreciated! Peace peeps until next time!**


	5. Worthless

Chapter Four – Worthless

 **Just changed a couple of things I wasn't happy with sorry people, AN at the bottom explains. Peace.**

' _Anna, such a beautiful name'_ you think to yourself, finally having a name to put to her face brings some sense of relief to you, after the outburst during the morning you was worried that she would act cold and distant towards you for the duration of you working there. Now that it seems the ice has been broken you physically relax and it appears that Anna has as well. No longer looking away from you or whispering timidly, you spent the rest of dinner talking to each other, laughing at the silly stories you told each other. "so you're telling me that you became best friends with the person whose dog knocked you down and stole your lunch?" you laugh at the story Anna is telling. "I'm telling you Y/N The dog was huge! Like if it wanted to he could've eaten me and my lunch in one bite! I was scared to death, but I promise you, Sven is the cuddliest and sweetest animal I know. Just do not let him lick you" she managed to say through her laughing fit. _'I_ _don't_ _think I will ever get tired of that laugh'_ you think to yourself laughing back with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"And your friend Kristopher? How did he react to Sven eating you whole nearly?"

"Oh my gods do not let him hear you call him that! His name is Kristoff!" she frowned although she is smiling the whole time. "I called him that once and he nearly hit the roof!, I don't think I have ever seen him look so upset before. He was horrified when it happened, one minute he is walking Sven down a quiet path in the park, the next he is flying though the air as Sven makes a break towards me and my dinner, poor guy got covered head to toe in filth, said it didn't wash out for a week" Anna looks down at this looking a bit guilty for causing the guy a few problems. She then proceeds to tell you a few more stories of her and Kristoff for the remainder of lunch. Although you have never met the guy you cant help but have a lot of respect for him. Always been there for her when she had a bad day at work or when Hans would cause her grief for been the 'freak' that everyone says she is.

Even though you want to know why everybody in the office calls her this you just cant bring yourself to ask her why. You have only just managed to talk to her fully so you don't want her to stop talking and never speak to you again. It still nags at the back of your mind _'I will have to ask her one day, I don't want to upset her but I would prefer to hear from her than that waste Hans'_

' _or maybe you shouldn't be so nosy and keep out of other peoples business'_ You hear that voice call from the back of your mind. ' _yes she may have done some things in the past that people deem to be that of a freak, but that's the past its gone'_

At hearing the voice you realise that not asking is the better option, you would like to know but you can go on with your life knowing or not knowing the reason.

"He sounds like a good man" you smile at her, she looks at you now with a huge grin on her face, pearly whites on show shining in the sunlight. "He has been there for me through it all Y/N, he has been my best friend now for over 7 years, I will have to tell him tonight I finally have a friend here! He will be so happy for me! So hopefully he wont worry too much about me while I am here now"

At this you feel elated, making a friend on your first day was not what you had in mind when you started but you are glad out of everyone who works here that your new friend is Anna.

"I like him already" you say, "he sounds more like a big brother than more of a friend"

He really is!" she chuckles "He is practically part of the family now" As soon as Anna mentions the word family you notice something in her eyes, that spark of hope and happinesses has vanished, replaced by sadness and anger. Suddenly the atmosphere has changed from a happy and relaxed feeling to feeling like the air has been snatched from the room, you could cut the tension with a knife. Feeling a hand land on your shoulder.

"Well well what have we got here?" The voice makes your heart drop. "Looks like the freak has a friend after all this time. Watch out kiddo, another few days here you'll be jumping out that window over there" Turning around the first thing you notice is Hans smug grin on his face, not wanting to do anything rash you turn back round to Anna who has now reverted back to how she was this morning, quiet and afraid. _'He scares her?'_ the voice questions. ' _What ever this arsehole has done to her can not be good whatsoever'_

"I see the way you're looking at her Y/N" he whispers in your ear. Your eyes widen at this. "now tell me, why would you even look at a freak like her like that?"

Standing up now you stand face to face with the man, eye to eye you can see in his that he believes that he is better than everyone else. Probably a mommy's boy, always getting what he wanted, never been told no in his entire life. "I think you should go to your desk Hans" you growl thorugh clenched teeth, clenching and unclenching your fists. "Do not make me do something I will regret"

' _you idiot, you just walked straight into his trap'_ the voice chastises you. ' _he wont stop now, he has you right where he wants you'_

Not knowing what to do with herself Anna looks at you and Hans. She is terrified right now, she dare not speak up in case the threats and insults start up again. But at the same time her mind is screaming at her to get up and stop Hans from going too far and hurting you. Or even worse, tell you the truth. Tears running down her face she looks to you again and sees you looking at her, E/C eyes staring into hers. With a tight smile you look at her and turn your attention back to Hans.

And the voice was right. He smiles at you "Its a shame really, I was hoping that we could've been good friends here, you could've fit right in with us all, but alas" he looks to Anna now with a smile that could send shivers down even the hardest warriors spine. "But I guess you and the freak can get along well together" at hearing this you look to Anna who is now crying quietly into her hands now. Looking down at her in such a fragile state snaps something in you as you grab Hans by the throat and push him up the wall behind him. Everyone has stopped moving now, all eyes on you as you push Hans further up the wall with ease, tightening your grip on him as you go.

' _break his neck'_ The voice snarls. ' _make him regret every insult he has thrown her way'_

The anger storming through you look him in the face, he is gasping for breath, scratching at your hands desperate to relieve the pressure on his neck. Slowly going blue you know he wont have much time before you snap his neck like a twig.

"Stop please!" Anna cries, finally getting up and coming to your side. Tears covering her eyes and cheeks "Please don't hurt him any more."

Sighing you remove your hands from his throat and watch him collapse on the floor, gasping and wheezing, thankful for every breath of the stale air he can get.

"I win", he smiles up at you still struggling to get air into his lungs. "Soft spot for the damsel in distress I see" He is standing now, straightening his jacket and tie out. "well good luck Y/N, word of advice though, she isn't even that good of a fuck" You are not even looking at him and you can feel him grinning from ear to ear.

Swinging round with such speed you even surprised yourself your fist lands directly in the centre of Hans' face, blood instantly gushing from his broken nose, eyes puffing up and bruising instantly. You even saw a couple of teeth fly away from his mouth. He was out cold before he even hit the ground.

Suddenly the room was no longer quiet but full of the shouting and screaming of your co workers. You haven't even been at Arendelle Industries a full day and you have almost definitely already lost it. It dawns on you what you have done, looking down at your bloodied and swollen hand. 'definitely _broken'_ you think as the pain starts to kick in. But that pain is nothing compared to how your heart dropped looking at Anna, who was now screaming and crying on the floor. Absolutely horrified at what she had just witnessed. ' _I'm a monster'_ Is all you can think as you look down at the broken girl, too afraid to even look you in the eyes any more. "I'm sorry Anna, I don't know what came over me" you kneel down next to her, placing a hand on her back which wasn't pushed away. tears prickling the corners of your eyes ready to fall at any second.

"I am not a freak am I Y/N?" she whispered to you barely able to choke any words around her whimpers. "I may have only know you a few hours now Anna, but you are certainly no freak" you rub her back gently trying to soothe the girl. When it seems to be working you carry on, you lightly place your arm under hers to pick her up and sit her back in her chair.

Looking up at you, you look into her eyes again and smile at her, there it was again, that glimmer of hope that you saw earlier on.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Oaken booms, practically shaking the foundations of the building with his voice looking down at Hans he scans the room eyeing everyone wanting an explanation as to why there was an unconscious bloody and toothless man on the floor of his department. All eyes then shot to you, some people looked at you with anger, some with fear. And even a few with respect. ' _It seems some people in here are grateful for what you did to him'_ The voice ponders.

"I did it" you stand forward, now stood next to Oaken you instantly feel threatened, his large physique making you feel feeble under his glare.

"My office now" he shouts before standing behind you and shoving you into his office.

Looking behind you one at Anna one last time you see her looking at you with a grim face before the door is closed behind you. "Thank you Y/N" she whispers, a small smile appearing on her face. Not knowing if she will ever see you again.

 **AN: Hey everyone! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes at all our at some parts you can not follow. As I have mentioned this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. Well any story writing in a very, very long time.**

 **But if you do take the time to read this I do thank you and I appreciate it.**

 **Thank you and ill see you next time, it will very likely be on Wednesday or Thursday the next update since I have a few days off then for my birthday (whoop whoop!)**

 **But yeah, until then if you're enjoying the story let me know in the reviews, and any tips and advice you could give me, they would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Peace!**


	6. Off The Hook?

Chapter Five - Off the hook?

Now that the adrenaline has worn off from your confrontation with Hans, stood in the centre of Oakens office you slowly start to come to terms with the fact that you're going to be fired before even finishing a full working day. This is quite disheartening since you have always wanted to work here and now that you've been given the opportunity of a lifetime it has slipped through your fingers. ' _why did I do this?'_ you ponder ' _I_ _have never been a violent person and this even took me by_ _surprise_ _'_

' _don't you see, its this Anna girl, you jumped to her aid without a seconds hesitation'_ the voice in your head replies. ' _i think you have a crush on her'_

"I do not" you blurt out before covering your mouth. Oaken looks at you for a second with confusion before motioning for you to sit down. Once you do he looks at you and sighs, no longer looking angry, but more disappointed. "Y/N, you haven't even been here for one day and you have already assaulted one of my finest members of staff. Can you give me an explanation on why you would do this?" he asks, surprisingly not in an angry manner, almost as if you was having just a friendly chat over drinks. With every minor detail you explain to him why you decided that assaulting Hans was a good idea. The more you tell him the more eager he is to hear the ending and why you think it was a good idea. "and the next thing I know I had turned around and punched him square in the face, I have never seen someone hit the ground so fast. It was almost like a sack of potatoes been dropped on the ground, do I regret hitting him? No I do not, not the way he was treating Anna, he deserved what I did and then some" you finish and look up to see oaken listening to you intently, hands on his chin and nodding at you.

"well I think I have heard everything I need to hear Y/N, while I do not agree with you assaulting him during work hours I have this to say"

' _this is it, this is where I lose it all'_ you think grimly while looking down at your feet, waiting for the inevitable.

"Thank you" you look up eyes wide ' _did h_ _e_ _just thank me for hitting Hans?!'_

"I have been wanting to do that myself ever since the smug little man walked in one day, thinking he was untouchable, but I guess you have beaten me to it" he smiles at you before standing up and offering his mammoth sized hand to you. Cautiously you take his hand in yours in a firm handshake, although with Oakens strength you don't think he realised you was crushing your possibly broken hand, now remembering about your hand you instantly pull back, holding onto your wrist with your other hand, trying to subside the pain. "Oh dear I am so sorry" he looks to you remorsefully. Carefully taking your wrist in his hand he looks at you "May I?"

You nod slowly as you watch him look over your hand, aside from nearly crushing it with his handshake just a minute ago he is now carefully looking it over. After a couple of minutes he nods to himself and then nods to you. "Must've been a hell of a punch you threw, you haven't broken anything but I'm very surprised you didn't, its just severely bruised. A couple of days and your hand will be back to how it was"

Not sure what to do you nod your head and smile "I just need to know sir, what about my job? I cant possibly be still hired here after what I've done, even if he did deserve it I still assaulted a man on work premises" Scratching his massive chin with one of his hands he seems to ponder this. "this is true Y/N, and I know you have just got here, so I will go easy on you." he seems to think for a minute. "I want you to go home and come back in two days, make it look like you're on suspension, no pay of course wink wink" you smile at this, your heart lifting slowly "but I also want you to take Anna home today as well, the poor girl has been tonight a lot today, and tomorrow I will make sure she knows not to come in, she deserves a rest"

This confuses you slightly, after this morning you was under the impression that Oaken disliked Anna as much as, if not more, the rest of the staff on this floor. "Oaken, I'm sorry if I am intruding but after what I saw this morning, I assumed you wasn't Annas biggest fan" at hearing this he processes your words in his head before replying. "this is true, but I might as well tell you because it does seem Anna has taking a liking to you, and so have I. I am Annas uncle, and have been keeping a close eye on her for the past five years. Why I have been doing this I am afraid it is not my place to tell you but Annas" sadness fills his eyes and a lone tear escapes his eye before he quickly wipes it away. "Promise me this Y/N, I have a feeling that you and Anna are going to get a lot closer than you would think, but today is the first time anybody has ever stood up for her, let alone attacking her bully, she has taken a keen interest in you, even after just a few hours I can see that, look after her please. I have tried to intervene with what goes on here but the stubborn girl has always told me to stay out of it, even when she is at her worst she is still thinking about others" he chuckles to himself "but what you did today has hopefully shown her that she doesn't have to do this alone, and I hope I can rely on you to make sure that she doesn't" he stands up now, holding his other hand out for you to shake with your non injured hand, which you happily accept.

"now go" he motions to the door with a nod of his head. You nod back before turning to leave when you feel a hand on your shoulder. "although I hate to have to say this I need to say it, please do not assault Hans again during work hours, I can protect this once but that is it. After today if you assault him again I will have to have you removed from Arendelle Industries, permanently, even if it would hurt Anna as well" Realising the risk he is making just for you so you can help Anna makes you respect the man more than you thought possible. You nod solemnly before walking out of his office. _'holy shit how did you manage that!'_ the voice in your head asks, flabbergasted.

Walking out you see all eyes on you again, ignoring them you walk over to your desk and begin to pack everything up. Looking to your side you see Anna looking at your surprised that you're actually still here. "hi" you smile at her. "hi, hi me?" she asks bewildered, shocked you would even talk to her still after she feels that she lost your your job. "Oh, um hi" she shyly smiles, lifting one of her hands and waving wildly at you. You lean into her ear and whisper "I spoke to Oaken, I know he is your uncle, he respects me for what I have done for you today" she looks at you mouth agape, unsure what to say if anything at all ' _she looks so_ _cute_ _when she does that'_ you think to yourself before blushing slightly. "but I have to go for a few days, let everything settle down, and he has asked me to take you home today, and told me to tell you not to come in tomorrow as well, and I have still got my job, I just can't hurt Hans during work hours" you smile at this, realising that Oaken has to keep you under control while under his supervision, but once work hours are over. Hans is practically open season.

She looks up to you now, grinning from ear to ear. Nodding her head so fast you think it may fall off she jumps up grabbing what she needs off her desk before grabbing your good hand and running out of the office dragging you with her.

Stood in the elevator next to her feels like an eternity, neither one of you want to say anything and ruin the silence, not a bad silence, a comfortable and content one. Once out the elevator you both walk out of the building, neither of you realising you are still holding hands, you both also don't realise you're thinking the exact same thing. _'is it possible to fall in love with someone you have only known for a day?'_

 **AN: Hello people! I know I said it would be Thursday or Friday I would update I couldn't help myself, I have so many ideas at the moment I want to get it all down before I lose it and depress myself. So yeah here we go another chapter done, and I will see you in a couple of days!**

 **Also the story has had over 400 views! This is amazing thank you, and to the 2 people who added RHM to their favourites and 3 who followed thank you as well, this had made my day.**

 **Peace!**


	7. Reciprocation

Chapter 6 – Reciprocation

Walking out of Arendelle Industries you couldn't help but smile as the afternoon sun beat down on you, even though you was only inside for several hours there was no natural daylight in the office. So you feel slightly blessed for experiencing the sun in this moment. What made you feel even more blessed was the beauty stood beside you, who also seemed to be basking in the suns heat, the sunlight enhancing her already stunning strawberry blonde hair.

"You're kinda staring at the moment Y/N" Anna giggles blushing which causes you to face away, your face a deep red also. "I'm sorry Anna, it was completely unintentional I swear, hand on heart" You say this moving your hand over your chest. "I'm sure it was Y/N, and was it completely unintentional that you're still holding my hand?" she replies, arching an eyebrow and smiling.

Looking down you hadn't even realised that was indeed, still holding her hand, even though you had left work and were now walking down the busy street. "Oh gods I'm so sorry Anna" you quickly blurt removing your hand from hers. Although you cant help but notice the sudden warmth of Annas hand disappearing, you cant help but feel a sense of longing, wanting to hold her hand again. It felt is if your hands went together perfectly like two jigsaw pieces. Looking to Anna you see that she is also looking down at her hand, unbeknown to you she was feeling and thinking the same thing you was. "Its okay Y/N I don't mind, if I can be honest with you I enjoyed holding your hand" she smiles shyly, blushing as bright as the afternoon Arendelle sun. Feeling confident in yourself you hold your hand back out to Anna, wiggling your fingers around, a huge grin appears on her face, before taking your hand in hers again and resuming to walk down the street. _'like pieces to a jigsaw'_ the voice in the back of your mind laughs ' _so when are you going to tell her what you are, what pain you caused one unsuspecting family'_ Shaking your head to try and block the voice out you smile to Anna and start to walk her home.

"I know that you was to make sure I got home safely Y/N I cant help but feel we don't have to rush now do we?" Anna asks with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "I mean, the day is still young and I don't have to be anywhere for a few hours yet" This is what you was hoping to hear, more time to spend with Anna, but what could you do? Arendelle may be a very large place but there isn't really much to do, especially during the middle of the day on a Monday. "We could grab coffee? There really isn't much to do at the moment." you suggest internally face palming yourself ' _well you could have thought of something more entertaining than a drink,_ _you're_ _definitely_ _losing it'_

Surprisinglythis seems to perk Anna up. "I'm so glad you mentioned coffee Y/N, I know just the place"

"Bjorgmans Desserts?" You think out loud. "I can honestly say I've never heard of the place"

"I'm not sure how you have never even heard of the place, it is like the best place ever for treats, and especially coffee, you have lived until you have eaten" Anna playfully rolling her eyes at you before opening the door and dragging you inside with her.

After been dragged inside you get the chance to take in the scenery around you, the white walls are covered in paintings and drawings, all of which are of either some of the cities iconic hot spots for tourists, such as the fjord, or pictures of some of the most mouth watering desserts you have ever seen in your life. "do you need a tissue Y/N? Or are you just going to keep drooling over the photos?" Anna laughs loudly at you, causing your cheeks to redden at quite a fast pace.

"I'm sorry Anna, they just look so fantastic, the detail in them is amazing!" you blurt out.

This causes Anna the giggle at you. "Just you wait until you try one then! Bjorgman! Are you here?" Anna shouts taking you by surprise. Just then a man peeks his head around the corner of the kitchen, confusion clear as day on his face.

"Anna? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Don't worry, ill explain everything to you shortly, I just need to cups of your finest coffee for me and my friend Y/N here" she smiles innocently at him, fluttering her eyebrows at the same time.

"Who is Y/N?" the man asks, looking even more confused than just a moment ago. "I'm such a klutz I forgot you two have never met, Y/N this is Kristoff, Kristoff this is Y/N, hes a work friend!" she jumps up excitedly at this. All the while Kristoff is watching you, trying to figure you out looking at yours and Annas still connected hands. You assume that Anna was been serious earlier when she mentioned that she has never had a friend from working at Arendelle Industries. "Fine then" Kristoff surrenders, putting both hands in the air. "But I do want an explanation Anna on why you're here so early especially today of all days, just take a seat where you please I will be back shortly." he then vanishes back into the kitchen. "Well he seems to like you!" Anna squeals excitedly to you "the last person I brought someone here he practically threw them out of the place! Never seen someone looks so scared as poor Adam"

' _well that's a relief, I don't really want to meet the pavement face to slab'_ chuckling at your internal thinking you motion with your free hand for Anna to direct you to your seats. Finally releasing your intertwined fingers from Annas you sit down in the seat opposite her. Taking in her full beauty, Anna also seemed to be doing the same to you, looking at you in admiration, for how you stood up for her earlier, and agreeing to actually spend some time with her. _'Y/N is so amazing,_ _that's_ _the first time anyone has ever done anything so nice for me, and it_ _doesn't_ _hurt that_ _he's_ _a rather handsome guy. Wait what?!'_ her eyes widen at this, you notice and decide to break the silence. "You're kind of staring here Anna" you chuckle softly, causing her to blush fiercely. "I couldn't help but notice Y/N but you seemed to be staring at me as well" wiggling her eyebrows at you, making you also blush furiously.

"I couldn't help it" you blurt out "you're just so beautiful" you instantly cover your mouth, shocked at what you have just said out loud. Anna just stared at you now, eyes wide mouth almost hitting the floor. Before she could manage to say something back Kristoff re appears, three coffees on a tray and what looks like several covered treats. Placing them down on the table he clears his throat before looking to Anna. "Right, spill" Is all he says, Anna quickly recovers and begins to recall the events for the day.

Anna begins to recall her day to Kristoff, you sit listening to her, your eyes leaving hers to watch Kristoff every so often. To say he was pissed at the way Hans treat Anna was an understatement, he was furious, you watched as his hands clenched and unclenched the more the story went on, before he had finally had enough. "I'm going to rip that fuckers throat out!" he screams, "Why didn't you ring me as soon as this this happened Anna!"

"But that's the thing Kristoff you wont have to" She smiles and looks wiping a few tears that was are falling down her face to you "Y/N beat you to it. I don't think he has even woken up yet, or will for the rest of the day" Kristoff looked to you, bewildered that you would do that for Anna, after only knowing her for a day, he seems to ponder this, before looking you in the eyes and asking you a series of questions "what are your intentions Y/N? You clearly wouldn't do this unless you was after something more?"

"Kristoff what are you doing!" Anna shouts at him fury evident in her face.

"Just because he helped me does not mean that he wants anything in return"

Deciding it was time for you to break your silence you speak up "Its okay Anna, I can see that he is only concerned for your well being" you look to Kristoff who nods his head before you carry on "I did what I did because I couldn't just stand by and watch what was happening, I'm not that type of person, I cant just sit by and watch someone suffer. What I did to Hans even surprised me, I'm not a violent person, never have been and I hope I never have to be. But the way he was treating you, the way he was making you feel something snapped inside me and unfortunately for him it wasn't a good thing" taking a breath you look at both Anna and Kristoff, Kristoff is still nodding although he now seems to be smiling at you. Anna on the other hand had a tint of red to her cheeks, and fresh tears started to stream down her face, passing her a napkin and quietly offering her thanks to you , you resume what you was saying.

"Do I regret what I did? Sure I do, I regret that you had to see that Anna, it wasnt right with the way you was at the time for you to see that part of me I hope even I never see again. But I do not regret hitting him, I do not regret the satisfaction I got for a fraction of a second looking down at his out cold form. And I especially do not regret sticking up for you Anna, not one bit" you suddenly feel a pair of arms wrap around you tightly, Anna has jumped up from her seat and jumped on you, hugging you with all her strength, now crying out loud, refusing to let go of you as you reciprocate the hug with the same enthusiasm, burying your hand in her hair. You look over to Kristoff who still hasn't said anything to you until now. "Ill give you both a minute, your drinks have gone cold, ill make a couple more" before taking the old drinks and placing them back on the tray, leaving the treats behind. The hug seems to last for an eternity when Anna finally pulls away, wiping her eyes and sniffling her nose "I'm sorry about that Y/N, its just that nobody has every truly stood up for me like that, well other than Kristoff"

"Anna" you reply softly "You have no need to apologise to me, I did what any person should have done, but it seems that everyone who you work with, other than your uncle Oaken are not your average person, but pathetic excuses for humans" you take both her hands in yours now, holding them with tender care, rubbing circles on her palms before resting your forehead on hers and closing your eyes, which Anna also proceeds to do. "I promise as long as I work there, you will never have to be afraid to be there, I will always be there to protect you"

You both sit there, hands in each others, foreheads resting against each other. You both open your eyes now but never moving from each other, you can feel her breath now, ghosting on your lips, you look down at her lips and back up to her eyes. Anna does the same, looking down at your lips before back at you, you can feel yourself leaning in and closing your eyes, Anna repeats this and slowly moves in as well. Just as you feel her soft lips touch yours and stay there, after a few moments you feel Anna moving her lips against yours which you reciprocate, you remove one of your hands from hers and bury into her hair. A small moan leaves her lips before moving her head to the side and putting even more passion into the kiss with each passing second.

You are both alarmed by the sound of the bell signalling the kitchen door been opened. You both pull back as quick as lightning, both as red as tomatoes, breathing heavily and completely shocked. ' _Did we really just kiss?!'_ you both think in unison. You look up to see Kristoff stood there handing you your drinks with a sly smile on his face. ' _he did that on purpose'_ you both think again in unison.

 **AN: Hello again people! I was thinking that I should maybe make this story a bit of a slow burn, but I decided against it, it will still be slightly slow but not a snails pace where you feel like its been dragged out. I'm still not too sure how many chapters there will be but I'm sure there will be no more than 25, but you never know things can change.**

 **Also as always I have to thank you all for reading my little story I really do appreciate it and it makes my day seeing that people are reading it and hopefully enjoying it!**

 **Until next time… Peace!**


	8. Scars and Souvenirs

Chapter 7: Scars and Souvenirs

After spending several more hours at Kristoffs, which you really enjoyed, getting to know the guy was a genuine pleasure, and you could see you and him becoming good friends in the foreseeable future. You noticed that Anna had nodded off to sleep. Resting her head on your arm, you notice a bit of drool making its way slowly out of her mouth, causing you and Kristoff you laugh silently. You look down at her smiling, it may have been only one day but you can feel yourself growing very fond of the strawberry blonde quickly. And you can see that she feels the same about you. Looking over to Kristoff he seems to be thinking about something, before clearing his throat and speaking up. "I'm sorry how I acted earlier Y/N, its just that Anna tends to get a bit over excited about things, takes things the wrong way, it has gotten her into trouble many times" Leaning over he smiles and moves some loose hair from her face. "But it has gotten her hurt a lot as well, especially the Hans incident. When he first started working with Anna he seemed like a nice guy, charming, polite, a true gentleman. At least that's what Anna told me anyway, I have seen it before, guys like him, act like the nice guy on the surface but deep down they're only after one thing from her" he puts his head down in his hands and sighs deeply "And that was the same with him, told her he could show her the world, take her places she could only dream of, once he got what he wanted though she was cast aside like yesterdays trash, the day I found out about that was the first and only time I have ever set foot inside Arendelle Industries, I beat him senseless that day, he wasn't seen at work for nearly two weeks while he recovered, and me, I got sent down for a year, but that's when the name calling started and the insults, and the violence, and I couldn't even help her from where I was"

Looking down to Anna still sound asleep you look back to Kristoff who was in a daze, still recalling his story. "She came to visit every week, making sure I was okay, I always told her that it doesn't matter about me, as long as she is okay that's all I cared about. She told me that things had settled down and nobody was bothering her, saying that Oaken was keeping an eye on her. Which he was but she didn't want him to be involved, saying she could handle herself, and somehow even made him treat her like the rest of them do, just so it looked like Oaken wasn't picking favourites. He told me this destroyed him, having to basically punish his family and not been able to intervene, under her orders"

He shuffles in his seat, clearly uncomfortable talking about all the damage that has been done to Anna over the years, and having to stand by and watch while she pushes through it.

' _She has been though so much, its sickening to think that somebody could treat her like this'_

removing the tears from your eyes with the palms of your hands look back to Anna, someone as beautiful as her, someone as caring as her, should not have to go through what she has been through with Hans. 'Don't _worry, once we see him again outside of work we can pay him an extra special visit to make sure he_ _doesn't_ _even think about Anna again'_

"She doesn't have anyone but me really Y/N" Kristoff mutters, grumbling something about the past. "She is basically my sister, we may not be related by flesh and blood but I see her as a younger sister, and she has always seen me as an older brother"

"Mama, Papa please wake up" Anna whimpers in her sleep, you and Kristoff look down at her sleeping form, sadness fills Kristoffs face while you are uncertain what she means. Kristoff sees this and clears his throat, gaining your attention

"She will tell you when she is ready Y/N and the way things are going between you two after just a day I can see that been very, very soon" You blush at his comment, it is true, while it may have been just a day you feel like you have known Anna all your life. You felt like a piece of you that had been missing all your life had finally been filled. For the first time in forever you felt complete, whole.

"I will tell you this though Y/N" he leans on the table now voice low, emotionless face boring into your eyes. "if you ever hurt her, I will hurt you, like I said she is family and I will do anything for her and her happiness" sitting back in his seat as if he had never said anything to you he begins to smile "But I know I wont have to do that, because I can see it in your eyes Y/N, you have no intention of hurting Anna, and you have my full consent to pursue her if you so please. Well you wouldn't need my permission anyway but what I'm saying is that I'm happy that she has finally met the person who will treat how she is meant to be treat, like a queen"

Shocked beyond words you cant think of anything to say to Kristoff at all, the man has poured his heart out to you these past couple of hours, told you stories of him and Anna when they was younger. And finally telling you that he has no problem with you possibly dating Anna. ' _wait what?!'_ your mind screams at you.

' _well clearly this is what you wanted, after all you was the first one to lean into the kiss_ _earlier_ _'_

"Thank you Kristoff, I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make sure she is treat the way she is meant to be" you smile brightly at the man, who releases a huge breath. "well that's a relief" he chuckles "I was sort of thinking you was going to run several miles after all that has been said" standing up and coming to your side holding out his hand "Friends?" you nod your head slightly in agreement and take his hand in yours for a firm handshake. This causes Anna to stir and re-enter the land of the living.

"Oh gods that was needed" she yawns lifting both of her hands in the air, causing her shirt to lift up slightly and giving you a quick peek at her toned stomach, as quick as it was there it hand vanished back behind the offending fabric that had teased in the first place. She sits content leaning against your arm for several more minutes before jumping up and looking at her watch, beginning to panic. "Gods Kristoff today's the day!" she shouts out in a panic

"I cant not go today Kristoff what am I going to do?!" you look outside for the first time in a few hours and realise that it is starting to get dark, after arriving at Kristoffs about two in the afternoon you look down at your own watch and see that it is six in the even now.

Kristoff, now jumping in a panic himself immediately throws off his work apron and changes the sign on the door from 'open' to 'closed'

"right Ill drop you off there now" he quickly speaks slipping his jacket on and taking his car keys.

"Y/N you're okay to make your way home from here aren't you?" before you get a chance to reply Anna perks up quickly "No Kristoff, I want him to come with me, please" the pouting of her lip and the tears brimming her eyes Kristoff looks to you before looking at you with eyes that read 'are you okay with this?' you nod slowly at the man and follow them both out of the café.

After locking the café up and jumping in the back of Kristoffs car with Anna you begin to wonder where you are been taken. ' _maybe she is late to some practice of some sort? But why panic so much about that?'_ before you can think any more into what is going on you feel a small hand intertwine with yours and hold on to it tightly, you don't have to look to the side to know that Anna was the culprit, you look regardless and what you see causes a sinking feeling in your chest, her eyes was pouring with tears, more than you have seen the entire day ' _too many tears today'_ you think sadly ' _where ever we are going this cant be good'_ you begin to rub circles into her palm again, the same as you did earlier, and again it seems to ease Anna in just the slightest.

"Where here" Kristoff perks up from the front of the car "Same as usual Anna?"

Anna looks up to Kristoff with a thankful smile on her face before nodding to him.

"Come on Y/N, I want you to meet someone" Anna steps out of the car, still holding your hand and pulling you over the seats. You take on your surroundings before reading the big sign in the gates in front of you, causing a lump to rise into your throat. 'Arendelle Cemetery'

Anna gives your arm a nudge before leading you through the gates into the graveyard, after walking for several minutes past hundreds, if not thousands of headstones Anna finally stops in front of one which had two names on, bringing a tear to your eyes you begin to read the headstone. But before you can finish Anna removes her hand from yours and kneels in front of the headstone and clears her throat. "M.. mama P..p..papa, this is Y/N" she whispers so you couldn't hear her. "And I think I love him"

 **AN: Hey guys a little bit shorter than the past few so apologies all around, but tomorrow is my birthday so I have a few things to do before then so I did my best to get this out for you all.**

 **And what an amazing present off all of you without even realising it. 700 views!**

 **I mean like wow! That's fantastic! I didn't even expect 100 when I started this so this has genuinely made my day even better.**

 **I cant promise that I will get another chapter out tomorrow because I will be drinking.. a lot to celebrate so if I do it will be some jumbled mess of works that you should ignore and call me a drunkard haha.**

 **But no honestly hope you enjoyed the chapter and please, do leave a review let me know what you think and if there are any places I can improve at all.**

 **Peace!**


	9. Angels

Chapter 8 – Angels

"It happened five years ago Y/N" Anna finally broke the silence "one minute they was here, the next they wasn't"

You kneel down next to her hesitantly, placing your arm over her shoulders, instinctively she leans her head on your shoulder.

"I didn't know what to do Y/N, I didn't eat or sleep properly for weeks, spent most of the time crying hoping and pleading that it was all a dream, just hoping I would wake up one day and they would be back" she chokes back a sob, wiping the tears away.

"But I never, always waking to an empty house, I still don't know how I managed to get through it. The pain was unbearable, I was a shadow of my former self, and empty shell just living day by day"

"I cant imagine the pain you went through Anna" you whisper to her, running your spare hand through her hair. Looking up to the sky you take in a deep sigh.

"I never knew my father, he was never there when I was a baby, my mother told me one day he just up and left, never coming back" Anna is looking at you now, listening to your story. "when I was eighteen, well just over six years ago, my mother disappeared as well, just went and left me alone. I thought for the longest time that it was my fault, that I caused my father to leave and then my mother" tears are forming in your eyes now, recalling these memories still hurts, Anna places her hand in yours squeezing it tightly which you reciprocate.

"I did some bad things Anna, I started drinking, hanging around with the wrong people. Started robbing stores and people. Anything that would take the pain away, give me that thrill that I needed, but it never gave me it, just more emptiness and sadness. So I took even more drugs and drank more, woke up one morning in a hospital bed with tubes in my sides and down my throat. The doctors said all my organs had shut down, they couldn't take the stress of what I was doing any more. They told me I should have been dead and one more drink could kill me" No more tears are forming now, you're just staring into space, wondering if you should tell Anna the rest and full story.

' _you really shouldn't do that you know?'_ the voices sneers ' _I thought I was done with you?'_ you angrily think ' _Y/N Y/N Y/N, you will never be done with me, I will always be here, always reminding you that you are a monster, a murderer, you're not worthy to have anything to do with Anna, why are you trying so hard?'_ The voices taunts, mocking you with every word. You manage to block the voice out, although you agree that right now is not the time to tell Anna the whole truth.

"There is a lot more to the story Anna, but right now may not be the best time to tell you, and I don't know if I can do it just yet, this is the most I have ever told anyone about my past" looking down at the ground you clear your throat "I just hope you understand, and I hope this doesn't change your opinion on me"

After a moment you feel Anna remove her hand from yours and stand up slowly.

' _See Y/N she is leaving, you may have only told her some of your past but that's enough to make he...'_

The voice doesn't get to finish what it was saying before Anna slowly takes your hand again and helps you up, before fully enveloping you in a tight hug, crying softly. The breath is forced from your lungs at the tightness of the hug and you begin to hug her back tightly, tears now falling from your eyes as you try to hold back a sob, which you don't succeed at. You're both crying freely now, hugging each other tightly, not wanting to let go of each other.

Both of you are broken in some form it felt as if you were both trying to fix times wounds, hoping to heal the other somehow. And slowly but surely you were both doing just that.

 **AN: Hey everyone, I'm sorry this is only a short chapter but its all I could get out.**

 **As I mentioned in a previous AN it was my birthday on the Thursday just gone. So there has been a few drinks and whatnot and I am still recovering from it all haha.**

 **AceSeesYouuu – I had more than one for you, one of the reasons I was walking like my legs was made of jelly xD**

 **But there should be another chapter up on Tuesday or Wednesday, a lot longer to try and make up for this chapter. But I hope you all enjoy it still regardless of length.**

 **But there will be a bit of something for you all in the next chapter. There will be a date (At last hallelujah!)**

 **Also 900 views now?! Holy wow! Like Jesus! That's amazing thank you all so much I really mean it!**

 **Until then my friends, peace!**


	10. First Date?

Chapter Nine – First Date?

 **AN: Longer AN at the bottom, just a quick one to say thank you for 1000! views! Means so much to me!**

It had been several weeks since you had been to the cemetery with Anna, and needless to say things were certainly looking up for you both. There had been no more bother for Anna or you in the office at work. Even Hans kept a wide berth from you both, not just from the fear of earning another punch from you, you could even see his face still hadn't recovered, hiding what he could behind make up. Which had you and Anna having a small giggle to yourselves whenever he entered the room. But also that Oaken has decided that there will be no more antics of the sort that segregate people from the group and bullying. That didn't matter anyway since you wouldn't let anyone even look the wrong way at Anna.

Everybody knew, Y/N was protecting Anna no matter what the cost, she would not have to live and work in fear no more. And you was going to be around for a long time.

The only thing that you couldn't get out of your mind was the unexpected kiss back at Kristoffs café. Neither of you had spoken about it since, but you was slowly getting closer and closer over the past weeks. Although you did notice that you cast each other glances whenever you got the opportunity, you both still ate at your desks away from everyone else. Just for that short thirty minutes where you could just be yourselves and enjoy each others company. There had been a little bit of flirting here and there, and you was positively certain that Anna felt the same way as you. And you wanted so badly to find out, just never gathering up the courage to ask her out, to at least confirm your theory. You didn't know what to do, so you decided to ask the next best person to Anna, Kristoff.

After taking Anna home one Wednesday evening you decided to take a walk up to Kristoffs café, the evening air sending a chill down your back, making you wrap your coat around your body even more. You finally make it to his café and walk in, the bell going off signalling someone had entered the building, the warmth, causing a content sigh and smile to appear on your face.

"Y/N? What are you doing here?" Kristoff walks out from behind the counter, smiling at you.

"I would've thought you would be spending time with Anna" Wiggling his eyebrows at you, causing you to blush and roll your eyes at his remark.

"Not tonight Kristoff" this getting his attention "I'm here on more important business" you say, looking around at the paintings again, absolutely fascinated by them still. Sitting down at the closest table he sits across from you.

"So, what do you want?" he asks arms crossed his chest.

Not sure what to say exactly you stumble around your words for several seconds, before groaning and banging your head on the desk. "I wannaskannaonadate" you mumble through your arm

"excuse me?" Kristoff laughs "Again please but try not to eat your coat this time"

You lift your head now, placing your hands on either side, taking a deep breath "I want to ask Anna on a date, but I don't know how, I mean its fairly obvious by now how I feel about her, I just don't know if she feels the same and I'm scared that if she doesn't then I wont know what to do"

You put your arms back on the table and place your head in between them again.

You feel a hand on your shoulder, expecting it to be Kristoff you look to him, only to see him with his arms still crossed, broad smile on his face now. A sinking feeling suddenly hits you. "Anna is right behind me isn't she?" You stutter out, only to feel a pair of soft warm lips on your cheek, making you blush furiously.

"I am indeed" Anna giggles softly. "Did you forget that I come here every Wednesday after work? Or did you come here to bump into me again?" She winks at you seductively, you felt like you was going to explode any second, the heat from your face would be visible from space if this kept up.

"Ill give you both a bit of privacy again shall I? Kristoff asks, before waiting for an answer he has already got up and left into the kitchen. Leaving you and Anna alone in the café again.

You sit there, unsure of what to do with yourself, Anna is sat next to your now, smiling sweetly at you, probably waiting for you to break the silence.

' _It will only end bad if you as her Y/N you wont be able to keep your secrets from her forever' The_ voice taunts, laughing eerily in your mind as you think of what to say.

"So your heard everything I said?" Anna nods to this "I did Y/N but why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because I was afraid Anna, afraid that you would say no to me, I like you Anna I like you a lot. I just didn't know if you felt the same about me" You look to Anna now, who is smiling at you.

"Well Y/N I'm happy that you have told me this, I really am happy" Before you can register what Anna had said you feel her soft lips on yours. This isn't like the first kiss you had shared, it starts as a slow and passionate kiss, before the pace slowly picks up, this goes on for half a minute before you feel a bit risky, you bit her bottom lip causing her to gasp, seeing your opportunity you push your tongue in her mouth, exploring as much as you can making her moan slightly. And surprisingly Anna doesn't pull away. This carries on for a bit longer when you start to feel something snaking its way up your leg, its not until it takes a hold of your crotch that you realise that its Annas hand, causing you to groan, pushing your crotch into her hand making her giggle, she begins to rub up and down your length through your jeans. Getting more and more excited each second you move a hand to her chest, squeezing slightly, this time a lust filled moan escapes her lips.

' _Not sure that doing this here is a really good idea Y/N, Kristoff could come back any second'_

' _Why do you have to be right and rational about most things?'_ You think to yourself, relenting,

you move your hand away from her chest before removing her roaming hand, which had found the buttons to your jeans and was trying to remove them.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this here" You pant, looking Anna in the eyes, this was a huge mistake as you look into her eyes you see nothing but lust and desire. And she could see the same thing in yours.

Panting quickly and sorting her top out after your brief encounter she takes your hand and pulls you away from the table. "So? Take me back to your place Y/N" She whispers seductively "Make love to me... Fuck me" At the last past she grabs your crotch again, rubbing your hardened length up and down through the fabric, show me what I mean to you"

Your eyes widen at this ' _Is she been serious?!'_ your mind screams to you. "I was just going to ask you out for a date Anna" You chuckle, she is still rubbing your member, making any rational thinking out of the question.

"Then ask me" She whispers "Ask me when we get to yours" Taking her hand away from your now rock hard member you nod slowly and lead her out of the café to your home, leaving a shocked Kristoff stood at the kitchen door mouth agape.

"Surprised they didn't heat the bell this time" he chuckles to himself

"H..here we are" You mange to get out as you open your front door and stepping through, your heart is beating rapidly, threatening to burst from your chest at any second. Anna followed you in just after. Your place isn't the most fancy in the world, you have everything you deem necessary and a few past times. Such as a bookcase full of comics and a games console. Anna takes in the sight in front of her. Admiring the layout of the home before turning to you. "So Y/N is there anything you want to ask me?" She asks with an innocent sounding voice "I mean I'm sure there is something you wanted to say to me in the café before I well, you know, gave you some motivation" as she says this she walks up to you slowly, removing her jacket and shoes. Swallowing the lump in your throat you finally get the courage to ask "Would you like to go on a date with me Anna?"

Grabbing your collar with both hands she pulls you in, foreheads touching and panting heavily. "I would love to Y/N" Before dragging you in for another passionate kiss, this time there was no holding back, nobody to interrupt. And especially there was nothing stop you both from carrying on with what you both had in mind

"So Anna" you say huskily "Do you want to then? Do you want me to make love to you? Or would you like me to fuck you?" you pull her closer, grabbing her behind in both hands and squeezing, causing her to moan and giggle.

"I want you to fuck me Y/N"

 **AN: Surprise! No date just yet. Just something little bit different.**

 **So there you are, I'm not sure how I am going to do this, as I have mentioned like a broken record this is the first time writing anything in a long time and I'm still not sure if I'm doing everything right.**

 **So writing something like this might take me a bit longer, just so I can make sure everything is right and what not, and hopefully not disappoint anyone.**

 **But I hope to have it up on Thursday or Friday or at least that's the plan.**

 **And until then guys and gals. Thank you for reading this is really do appreciate it and I love you all!**

 **And another quick thing, to the person who at this moment in time deems my story 'Unbearable' I apologise but at the end of the day if you had read that this is the first time in forever that I have written anything and I am a bit rusty, so at the moment I am focusing on getting my grove back and getting chapters out. And I will go back and resolve all issues at some point. Until then don't read my story if you cant hack it. Yes I ask for help and reviews on how to improve but there was nothing of the sort in that. Just proofread (Which I do sometimes things just slip through the cracks)**

 **Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

Just a quick message. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. A close family member passed away and it's taken it's toll on me. But I hope to be back within the next two weeks with something for you. Also there will be slight tweaks to the last chapter. With what's happened I'm not comfortable writing smut at the moment so it will have to wait until later in the story when I'm ready.

Im sorry about this and I will see you all soon

lots of love guys and gals. Peace


End file.
